1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, image forming method, and recording medium storing an image forming program.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as an example of image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a facsimile, a copier, a plotter, and a multifunctional peripheral (MFP), an inkjet recording apparatus that adopts a liquid ejection recording method using a recording head comprised of a liquid ejecting head (droplet ejecting head) that ejects droplets is well known.
In a serial-type inkjet recording apparatus, which forms an image mounting a recording head on a carriage that moves reciprocally back and forth over a sheet of recording media, it is necessary to determine the home position of the carriage for proper printing. For this reason, a technology that uses a position where the carriage strikes a side plate of the apparatus as the home position or as a reference point for determining the home position (i.e., homing operation) has been proposed (e.g., JP-2003-200570-A).
In addition, if the recording medium floats during recording or a foreign object accidently touches the carriage while the carriage is moving, it is necessary to detect same and stop the carriage promptly. Accordingly, a technology that acquires information on position and velocity of the carriage using a linear encoder while calculating velocity driving command values and feeding back the calculated values to determine driving status of the carriage from the difference between input carriage and actual position and velocity of the carriage, and stopping the carriage in case the difference exceeds an allowable value, has been proposed (e.g., JP-2006-240026-A).